


Undercover

by Brynn_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Confusion, F/F, Homophobia, Hotels, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Protective Emily Prentiss, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: JJ and Emily are undercover in a bar to find a homophobe-turned unsub.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 54





	Undercover

She shouldn't have agreed to this. She should've refused, sent in Morgan instead. She should've insisted she wasn't properly trained for an undercover op, but she didn't. Some stupid, impulsive part of her had blurted out a 'yes' before her logical side could refuse. 

So, instead of assisting Hotch or running comm checks, JJ stood awkwardly, clutching a glass of wine, and trying desperately not to stare at the beautiful brunette in front of her.  _ Idiot. _ Emily's head was tilted, ever-so-slightly, her voice an octave lower than usual. She was using her usual flirting routine, little smirks, and innuendos, smiling around her straw as she leaned forward so that she and JJ were almost hip-to-hip.  _ Such a bad idea. _

"Relax a little." Emily brushed JJ's hair out of her face, her fingers barely brushing the woman's forehead. "We're a couple, remember?"

"Yeah." JJ gulped, her eyes shifting to the floor. "Right, yeah, a couple." 

"Jen." Emily lifted the blonde's chin with her index finger, meeting those beautiful blue eyes. "Stop freaking out."

"Easy for you to say," JJ mumbled, taking a sip of her wine. 

"Jen." Emily stole away the glass, setting it on the bar. She leaned forward, leveling her lips with JJ's ear. "We're working."

"Then scan the crowd. You're the profiler." JJ mumbled.

"You know just as well as I do that's not what we're here for." Emily laughed. 

"Don't laugh at me." JJ hissed, but she wasn't taken seriously. Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips, earning a quiet gasp as she pulled the blonde closer.

"Relax, baby." Emily's lips were at JJ's ear again, away from the comm, and JJ's eyes fluttered shut, arms wrapping around Emily's shoulders. "Better."

"Stop." JJ whimpered, eyes still shut. "This was such a bad idea, I shouldn't have ag-" JJ was cut off by lips on hers, a kiss she didn't hesitate to respond to.  _ Terrible, stupid, bad idea. _ Emily's hands found purchase on JJ's hips, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.  _ Dumb, bisexual brain, impulsive decision _ . Emily's mouth opened first, and JJ followed, almost moaning when Emily turned them and pushed her into the bar.  _ Good idea.  _ Emily's hands found her ass and squeezed, finally earning the quiet whimper she was after.  _ Amazing, brilliant bisexual brain, the best decision of my life. _

"Prentiss. Jareau. He can't approach if you're sucking face." Morgan's voice cut through the comms, but Emily was magnetic.

"Agents." Hotch. JJ huffed. Buzzkill. Emily slowed the kiss until it was just a soft press of lips, once, twice, and then they were gone, pressed against her forehead before she pulled away for good. 

"Relaxed?" Emily teased, smiling at the dazed expression on JJ's face.

"Now I'm worried about something else." JJ giggled lightly. 

"What?" Emily's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, the innocence making her smile dopily.

"How am I supposed to stop kissing you now that I know you kiss like that?" 

"Behave, more later," Emily promised, pressing a quick, light kiss to JJ's lips and pulling back before it could become more. 

"That wasn't you calming me down because we're here? That was because you wanted to, right?" JJ asked. 

"If I was trying to calm you down, I'd let you drink the wine." Emily joked, earning a dirty look. "I was trying to kiss you."

"We should've had this idea a long time ago." JJ sighed, a smile spreading across her lips at Emily's giggle (which was the cutest thing she'd ever heard).

"'Scuse me." A man drawled, his southern accent thick and his disgust obvious.

"Yes?" Emily asked sweetly, mirroring his accent and holding JJ close. 

"Think y'all could take this somewhere else?" He spat. 

"Take what somewhere else?" Emily asked, tightening her arms around JJ's waist. 

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about, missy." 

"No, sir, I don't. My girl and I aren't hurting anyone." Emily shot back.

"Em," JJ murmured, urging her not to engage. This man was too drunk and angry to be their unsub.

"Listen, I don't mind your...lifestyle." He began, almost prompting Emily to lunge at him. "But y'all don't need to be shoving it in or faces or nothin'." 

"Em, please don't." JJ reached out to brush stray, raven hair out of Emily's face, finally regaining her attention. 

"Again, we aren't hurting anyone. That couple there has been making out since we got here, and you haven't bothered them, have you?" Emily nodded toward a girl on a barstool and the man kissing her, her shoulders loosening as JJ ran gentle fingers through Emily's hair. 

"They aren't..."

"Gay?" Emily offered. "Listen, we aren't going to stop showing affection because you're bigoted and too horny to look away. Leave us alone."

"Prentiss, disengage." Hotch's voice cut through the comms.

"Em, come dance?" JJ whispered, placing a light kiss on the underside of Emily's jaw. The brunette nodded, pulling JJ onto the dance floor with a tight smile. "So I'm  _ your _ girl, huh?" She teased.

"Not yet. Soon." Emily smirked. 

"Ladies!" Another man shouted, laughing. "I saw that guy over there bothering you. Everything alright?" 

"We're fine, thanks!" Emily shouted over the music, feeling even more 'fine' when JJ began placing kisses across her jaw.

"My friends and I are heading to another bar! We've got some couples...like you, and a football player willing to kick ass if he sees any more men like him tonight. Wanna tag along?" He asked.

"Where are they?" JJ asked.

"They're already in the car." He nodded towards the door. 

"What do you think, baby?" Emily asked, waiting for a response on the comms. 

"Follow him out, we'll back you. No groups are waiting in vehicles out here." Hotch confirmed.

"Let's go." JJ smiled widely. The three wove through the crowd, exiting the bar to a band of FBI agents, armed and ready. 

"FBI, put your hands up!" Derek shouted, his gun leveled on the unsub.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emily threw the last tee-shirt into her go-bag, zipping it shut and flopping back down onto the bed. The unsub had confessed almost immediately, shouting profanities as Derek shoved him into the back of a police car. Hotch had given them twenty minutes to pack up, and Emily had only used five. What she really needed was to be home, in her own bed. Normally, Hotch would've suggested they stay until morning and Emily would've agreed, thankful for the few hours of sleep she'd catch, but after a takedown and an undercover stunt, her adrenaline was pumping. 

"Emily!" Someone knocked on the door, managing to pull Emily from her thoughts. 

"Hey, what's - we're doing this now?" Emily opened the door to find a very anxious JJ, who pushed past her and into the room without a word.

"Would you rather wait until we get home? Because I can't sit with you on the plane and pretend I'm not totally freaking out." JJ insisted, already pacing.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Emily stepped in front of the blonde, ducking her head to meet JJ's eyes.

"We were undercover, Emily. We were undercover as a couple, and you kissed me, and you called me baby, and I don't know what was real!"

"Jay," Emily murmured. "Sit with me?" JJ nodded jerkily, dropping onto the bed beside Emily, her leg bouncing.

"I'm so scared, Em." 

"Look at me, okay?" Emily murmured, placing her hand on JJ's bouncing leg. "We can figure this out."

"I kissed you! I let you kiss me! Holy  _ fuck _ , Emily, we made out!" JJ's thoughts were flying past at a hundred miles per hour, and the only ones she could hold onto were about how goddamn beautiful Emily looked.

"Look at me. I initiated the kiss. I kissed you, you kissed back. Listen to me. If you want, we dismiss this as an undercover op. If you don't we call it a first date that ended with the apprehension of a suspect." 

"What do you want?" JJ murmured, finally meeting Emily's eyes.

"Jennifer Jareau, I want to kiss you. I want to take you on dates. As much as I want that, I want you to want me. If you don't, we forget about all of this." 

"I do want you." JJ insisted. "I do." 

"Yeah?" Emily's face broke into a wide grin, reaching out to take JJ's hand.

"Yeah." JJ nodded, giggling softly at how  _ cute  _ Emily was. "Now, about kissing me..."

"Shut up." Emily surged forward, pressing a long kiss to JJ's lips. Emily was addictive, magnetic. She tasted like soda and alcohol-free beer, and it was intoxicating. Emily's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her as close as possible.

JJ didn't know how she'd ended up in Emily's lap, or how they'd managed to waste twenty whole minutes kissing, but the next thing she knew, Derek was banging on the door to tell Emily she was late. 


End file.
